The Sakura Princess
by Yuna Kagamine
Summary: Gakupo, seorang rakyat biasa yang mencintai seorang Putri yang tersesat dan tinggal bersamanya. Hingga akhirnya takdir memisahkan mereka dan keabadiaan membelenggu salah satu dari mereka. Hal-hal yang ada disekitarnya membuatnya teringat akan kenangannya bersama sang Putri Sakura. Typo(s), abal, sudut pandang orang kedua.


** Title : **The Sakura Princess

**Rated : **T  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Pairing : **GakuLuka**  
Warning :** Typo(s), abal, sudut pandang orang kedua, dll.

Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. Dan beberapa perusahaan lain

_Happy Reading~_

•

Kau menatap sendu sebuah peti—Peti yang terbuat dari kaca. Didalamya terbaring seorang gadis yang diselimuti oleh bunga lili putih.

Sebuah senyum damai terukir di parasnya yang indah. Sebuah senyum yang seakan berkata_ 'Aku bahagia...'_

Perlahan, kau menyentuh tepi peti kaca itu. Bibirmu bergerak membentuk sebuah kata,

'_Bangunlah...'_

•

Angin lembut yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Bunga kecil yang menjadi salah satu bunga kebangsaan negeri yang bernama Jepang.

Bunga yang memiliki arti 'lembut', 'rapuh', dan juga 'tak abadi'.

Bunga yang berwarna sama dengan helaian lembut milik gadis yang kau cintai.

Bunga yang mengingatkanmu pada gadis yang telah tiada.

Kau tahu, bahwa gadis itu takkan terbangun, tidak sebelum waktunya. Tetapi—jauh di lubukmu, kau berharap gadis itu mendengarkan panggilanmu. Menyambutmu dengan senyum tulus, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dahulu.

Tetapi semua itu hanyalah harapan semata. Harapan yang takkan pernah menjadi nyata. _Harapan kosong_.

Meskipun begitu, kau percaya. Kau _ingin _percaya. Bahwa harapanmu akan terkabul.

Di memori otakmu, kenangan bersama gadis yang kau cintai terputar bagai film hitam putih.

•

"_Okaerinasai, minna_." Seperti biasa, gadis itu menyapamu. Menyapa dirimu dan teman-temanmu.

"_Tadaima_." Kau membalas sapaannya. Diikuti teman-temanmu yang lain.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang menghangatkan relung hatimu. Hati yang kau pikir telah membeku.

"...kuharap kau akan menemukan pangeranmu, _Hime-sama_," ucapmu dengan senyum diwajahmu. Sebuah senyuman yang kau paksakan. Tetapi gadis tak menyadarinya. Senyum gadis itu meredup.

"...Ya..." jawabnya pelan sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang— kau tahu—dipaksakan. Sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkanmu yang menyesal atas ucapanmu sendiri.

•

Ya. Kau menyesal. Menyesal karena kau telah mengucapkan kebohongan. Kebohongan yang kau _pikir_ akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian. Yang faktanya adalah sebah kesalahan yang mengakibatkan gadis itu terbaring tak berdaya di dalam peti itu. Menutup matanya, tertidur dalam keabadian.

"_Aku ingin... agar kita semua dapat terus bersama!"_

Gadis itu pernah mengucapkan harapannya. Sebuah harapan yang kau tahu adalah sebuah harapan yang takkan terwujud.

Karena suatu hari nanti sang Pangeran akan menjemputnya. Membawanya pergi jauh darimu. Meninggalkanmu.

Kau tertawa getir. Teringat ucapan temanmu yang memberikan sebuah kabar. Kabar buruk yang kau harap takkan pernah terjadi.

"_Luka-_sama_ tertidur..."_

Saat itu, kau seolah tak percaya pada _ingin_ percaya kepada kenyataan yang akan membuatnya pergi jauh darimu. Kenyataan bahwa ia _telah_ tertidur dalam keabadian.

Saat itu, kau hanya bisa menatapnya yang telah tak bernyawa. Karena nyawanya telah direnggut oleh apel beracun pemberian sang Penyihir.

Betapa dirimu merindukan gadis yang kau cintai itu.

Merindukan iris langit teduh sang gadis. Yang kini tertutup.  
Merindukan kulit putih salju sang gadis. Yang kini dingin bagai salju itu sendiri  
Merindukan surai lembut yang membingkai paras indah sang gadis. Yang kini tak lagi bergerak.

Hanya satu yang bisa kau lakukan. Menunggu. Menunggu sang Pangeran yang akan datang dan membawa putri_mu_ pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Karena itulah takdir. Takdir pahit yang takkan bisa kau ubah. Meskipun hati kecilmu menjerit tak terima.

Ingin kau kecup bibir mungil milik sang putri Sakura-_mu_ itu. Membangunkannya dari keabadian yang melandanya.

Tapi kau tahu, bahwa kau _bukanlah_ Pangeran untuknya...

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya bisa publish fic juga~~ Gara-gara WB yang melanda, saya jd hiatus untuk beberapa waktu. Moga aja gak hiatus lagi...

_Review Please~_


End file.
